


Army of Two

by Fangirlism_is_cool



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Loki, Bottom!Loki, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Top Tony Stark, a little bit of dirty talk, all porn, literally no plot at all, please be kind, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlism_is_cool/pseuds/Fangirlism_is_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With an animalistic growl, Tony picked up the other man and wrapped Loki’s legs around his waist before claiming his mouth in another bruising kiss. Loki buried his hands once more into his lover’s hair as Tony walked them to the bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army of Two

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I don't actually ship this, but my girlfriend does so I wrote her some porn xD She added me to a FrostIron page on facebook and I thought I'd do something nice. It's my first work in MCU and it's probably a bit OOC but it's also just a bit of fun. As always, I hope you enjoy! R&R :)

Tony Stark was stood in his kitchen, uncapping a bottle of beer when there was a bright light, followed by a sound that he had come to know so well. Smirking, Tony swaggered into the next room just in time to see the light disappear as the Bifrost was turned off.

“And to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?” asked Tony, taking a swig from his bottle. The man in front of him turned around slowly, his mid-length black hair waving softly.

“Do I need a reason?” Loki replied, cocking his head. 

Tony grinned and placed his bottle on the counter before closing the distance between them and crashing their lips together. A soft moan pushed its way past Loki’s lips as his hands snaked their way into Tony’s short locks. Pulling away suddenly, Tony leant his forehead against his lovers and breathed deeply.

“God, I missed you” Tony whispered, caressing Loki’s cheek with his thumb. Leaning into the touch, Loki’s eyes lit up with arousal and just a dash of mischief.

“Why don’t you show me how much” he murmured, nipping slightly at the pad of Tony’s thumb.

With an animalistic growl, Tony picked up the other man and wrapped Loki’s legs around his waist before claiming his mouth in another bruising kiss. Loki buried his hands once more into his lover’s hair as Tony walked them to the bedroom, amazingly not bumping into anything. As they passed the threshold of the room, Tony dragged his lips from Loki’s and reattached them at the pulse point on his neck, sucking a kiss onto the spot. Loki groaned and tilted his head back, allowing Tony better access. Once he was done, Tony licked at the spot before withdrawing to admire his handiwork.

“Good” he said, voice husky with arousal. “Don’t want any Asgardian ladies thinking you’re a free man.”

“Never” whispered Loki. “Only yours. Always yours.”

Leaning forward once more, Tony kissed his prince and gently laid him on the bed. Running a hand up his side, Tony hovered above Loki, his lips barely an inch from Loki’s, his breath a teasing tickle.

“C’mon” gasped Loki. “I didn’t come here to play games, I came here for you to fuck me!”

Tony smirked.

“Oh, is that how it is?” he grinned, before ducking his head to suck a matching mark on the other side of Loki’s neck.

“Tony please” groaned Loki. “I need you.”

A shudder ran through Tony’s body and that was all it took for him to strip them both of all offending articles of clothing. Within thirty seconds, Loki was naked and writhing beneath Tony as he steadily pumped his leaking cock. Using his other hand, Tony ran a finger from Loki’s balls, down to the tight ring of muscle that was simply begging to be stretched. He released Loki’s cock, causing a rather undignified whine to escape the prince, and reached into his bedside cabinet for the bottle of lube he always kept there. Squeezing a liberal amount onto his hand, Tony rubbed them together so both hand were slick and reaffirmed his grasp on his lover’s aching cock. Loki bucked up into the contact, panting, silently begging for more friction. Slowly, Tony began to insert his finger into Loki, groaning inwardly as the tight muscle relaxed and let him in. He began to pump his finger in and out, in time with the pumping of Loki’s cock.

“More” gasped Loki, trying to both thrust up into the contact on his prick and fuck himself on Tony’s finger. “I need more. Come on I’m not going to-” 

He cut himself off with a high pitched mewling sound as Tony thrust another finger into him. Encouraged by the noises he was making, Tony began to scissor his fingers in earnest. A loud cry pierced the air as Tony’s fingers brushed upon the sweet spot inside Loki that had him arching off the bed and shouting in pleasure.

“You like that huh?” said Tony, his voice low, adding a third finger and spreading them wide. “You’re a dirty little whore aren’t you Loki? You’re my dirty little whore.”

Loki groaned and tried desperately to fuck himself on Tony’s fingers. Tony let go of Loki’s cock and gripped his hip, twisting him around so he was on his knees, thrusting his fingers deep and hitting Loki’s sweet spot every time. 

“Are you ready for me, you little cock slut?” growled Tony. Not getting an answer, Tony gripped Loki’s hair and pulled. “I said, are you ready for me?”

“Yes!” wailed Loki. “Yes! Fucking take me! I’m yours!”

Removing his fingers, Tony placed the head of his cock at Loki’s entrance and slid home in one thrust. He didn’t give Loki time to get used to the sensation before he was pounding steadily into him, making Loki bend forward, resting on his forearms as he was pushed up the bed by the strength of Tony’s thrusts. Suddenly, the angle was just right and Tony was hitting Loki’s prostate with every snap of his hips. A tight pressure was building inside Loki’s abdomen, white hot and squirming. Sensing his lover’s desperation, Tony reached around and grasped Loki’s cock, using the copious amount of pre come to slick the movements. Loki shuddered and Tony bit down on his shoulder, sure to leave a mark later. Tony sped up his thrusts and pumped Loki in time, revelling in the quivering of his lover beneath him.

“Come for me” growled Tony, squeezing Loki’s cock and giving a particularly hard thrust that hit directly on Loki’s prostate. 

Loki gave a loud wail as he came over the bed sheets and Tony’s hand, his vision clouding over for a few seconds until he came down from the high. He was feeling particularly boneless but he knew Tony was close so he braced himself and began to push back, spearing himself on Tony’s cock. Growling, Tony’s fingers gripped onto Loki’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and he lost all sense of rhythm as he pounded hard and fast into Loki. It didn’t take long before his hips were stuttering and he let out a long groan as he released himself inside Loki. 

Tony slowly slid out of Loki, relishing the feel of sore muscles and flopped onto the bed next to his lover. Loki immediately rolled over and laid his head on Tony’s chest as well as throwing a leg over Tony’s in contentment.

“Hmmm” contemplated Loki. “I should come for a surprise visit more often.”

Tony chuckled and gently kissed his forehead. 

“Yea I think you should.”


End file.
